maequestelfandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes
Mae Questel Quotes: *'1'. "It was such fun I loved everything I did. And I loved Max, he was wonderful to me. He called me my little Betty Boop." *'2'.' '"Just two months after my wedding, I entered a Helen Kane contest and won first prize." *'3'. "The man who introduced us seemed to dwell longer on my likeness to Miss Kane than he did on the others, and the audience resented what it felt was partiality to me. The contest was to be decided on the cheers of the audience, and when I went on I thought that the announcer had killed my chances to win. I guess I was the most surprised person in the theater when I was selected." *'4'. "I heard that there was an audition for a girl to supply the voice of Betty Boop in a cartoon series. I applied and won the job." *'5'. "I may be the voice of a baby, a dog, a parrot, a duck, an owl, a lion, a monkey or some character who speaks with a French, Polish, German or Spanish dialect." *'6'. "I did go down to Florida to do a picture where I did a few voices but one was a cute one called a little bee scout." *'7'. Interviewer: "Can you do quickly a Casper the Ghost of whom you were?" Mae Questel: "No, I wasn't Casper the Ghost, I was in Casper the Ghost 'doing various voices." Interviewer: "Oh, other characters, I thought you did Casper the Ghost." Mae Questel: "No I didn't, I also did a lot of voices." (TV Commercial Stars - 1978) *'8. "I won a contest and bingo I was signed that night and it was a big thrill and I loved doing Betty Boop!" *'9'. "I had a very high voice but since then I lowered my voice, I had to because every time I did a show or something else a director would say Mae you are doing the Betty Boop voice again!" *'10'.' '"Isn't it funny honey that everybody says; Where are your Scott Towels? And do you really think they are heavy, but they are." *'11'. "We do six to seven commercials a year, and it takes me to Las Vagas for a vacation." *'12'. "You know, I'm a collector's item now. Some of the old records I made for the Decca people are now buying as collectors items." *'13'. "When my two sons used to brag to the neighborhood kids that their mother was a movie star. The kids didn't believe them, of course, as they had never seen my face on the screen. The boys would come home with black eyes and bloody noses. The closest I ever came to recognition was during the heyday of Betty Boop." *'14'. "I was having an argument with my landlord over re-painting the kitchen. 'If I didn't know you,' he said, 'I'd think you were the little flapper in the movies.' When I told him I was Betty Boop, he raised my rent and charged me for re-painting." *'15'. "Olive Oyl reminded me of actress Zasu Pitts, so I gave her the same whining, high-pitched tones." (1978) *'16'. "Betty Boop'll live forever, I hope. Such a cra-a-aeezy! Oh-eeh-oh! Such a nuttsy wuttsy. Ba-aa-aeeby!" (Motion Picture Herald, 1932) *'17'. "Making a movie cartoon is 'a piecemeal job,' All the work is done in the Paramount studios in New York City." (Asbury Park Press, 1952) *'18'. "Whenever they want something, odd, unusual, or weird, they call on me." (Asbury Park Press, 1952) *'19'. "For a while I was Mae Boop, Betty Questel of just plain Questel." (Daily News, 1963) *'20'. "Winning the Betty Boop contest dumped me into vaudeville as a headliner with one song to my name. "He's So Unusual He Drives Me Wild. Frank gave me the ether one." (Daily News, 1963) *'21'. "I suppose my own generation of the above-the-knee skirts and spit curls was just as odd, maybe we were more sexy." (Daily News, 1963) *'22'. "Boop-Boop-a-Doop was a vogue, like Crosby's graoning or whistling. It swept the country, and really, it makes just as much sense as some of the vornes we have today." (Daily News, 1963) *'23'. "I had been raised as an actress, studied elocution and went to drama school, but I found my parents had no idea of really letting me go on stage." (Daily News, 1963) *'24'. "You know, Baby Snooks, which Fanny played on radio, came near the end of her career. The network contacted me and asked me to be ready to step in for her. However, her agent, William Morris, put his foot down. He maintained that Baby Snooks will always live with Fanny Brice, and he was right." (Tribune, 1968) *'25'. "Even though (Mae Questel's) voice was heard in several of the later cartoons, this definitely does not give her the privilege to say that she is the first voice of Betty Boop, a great cartoon star. A trial was held (the one in 1934) which proved Mrs. Rothschild to be the voice of Betty in the first Max Fleischer Betty Boop cartoon." (Mike Lacy of Rushville, Inc., president of the National Betty Boop Fan Club, 1975) *'26'. "My friend called me in late August to tell me he'd heard this Mae Questel on television. She's a little fat woman I met in Mr. Fleischer's office a few times saying she was the original Betty Boop on the Tom Snyder Show. You will find that Helen Kane lost the case, because I, as main witness for Max Fleischer and Paramount, proved that I sang the "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" songs before Helen Kane was known, as Mr. Fleischer, on the witness stand, named me as the original voice of Betty Boop. As for Mae Questel, she came into show biz when Helen Kane held an amateur contest, and she won. If Mae was the original voice of Betty Boop, why did Mr. Fleischer, the creator of Betty Boop, ask me (not Mae) to go to court with him?" (Little Ann Little, 1975) *'27'. "Mae Questel did indeed create 'A Squeak for the Ages' just as my father, Max Fleischer, created an icon for the ages when he created Betty Boop. But Mae's voice was much more than a squeak, just as Betty was much more than an animated cartoon. Together they were a dynamite combination, with Mae's remarkable voice giving a full-blown characterization to Betty Boop's sexy-innocent presence. It's unfortunate that Mae is no longer with us, but Betty Boop, I'm happy to say, is still going strong." (Richard Fleischer, 1999) Category:Quotes Category:Mae Questel Category:Betty Boop Category:Olive Oyl Category:Popeye Category:Helen Kane Category:Fleischer Studios